waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Delayed Date
Mickey's Delayed Date is a Mickey Mouse animated short released in 1947. Story Angry that he is late for their date at a party, Minnie calls Mickey, who has been sleeping all this time. Pluto answers the phone, licking it when he hears Minnie's voice, his drool somehow splattering onto Minnie from the other end. She wipes her face and asks him to take the phone to Mickey. As soon as Minnie wakens him, she warns Mickey that if he doesn't arrive in the next fifteen minutes, their relationship is over. With the help of Pluto, Mickey gets well-dressed and ready for the date and leaves his house, unaware that he left the tickets for the party. Pluto notices the tickets and quickly takes them to bring to Mickey. Rushing to the party, Mickey's hat flies into a garbage can. Mickey reaches in the garbage can to get the hat, but Pluto bumps into the garbage can, accidentally knocking the garbage can down the street with Mickey in it and crashes into a street lamp. Mickey emerges from the garbage can with his clothes wrecked and finds out that he reached his destination, where Minnie greets him and compliments him on his costume. This works out for Mickey, since the party he and Minnie are going to is a "Hard Times" costume party. Minnie tells Mickey that they can go in as soon as Mickey gives the tickets. Mickey realizes that he left the tickets at home, but Pluto arrives just in time to give them the tickets, making everything turn out alright at the end. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto Voice Characterizations *Walt Disney - Mickey Mouse *Ruth Clifford - Minnie Mouse *Pinto Colvig - Pluto Trivia *The animation of Mickey trying to dodge traffic is reused from The Country Cousin, with Mickey in place of Abner Countrymouse. *This is Minnie's last major appearance in a Mickey Mouse cartoon until Mickey's Christmas Carol. She would, however, make a brief cameo in Pluto's Christmas Tree. *This short has a lot of similarities with Bad Ear Day, episode of Mickey Mouse most recent short series. Except for the fact that Mickey lost his ears. *This was the last Mickey Mouse cartoon to feature Walt Disney as the voice of Mickey Mouse. Releases Television * The Mickey Mouse Club, October 15, 1957 * The New Mickey Mouse Club, September 21, 1977 * Disney's Wonderful World, episode #26.8: "Donald's Valentine's Day Salute" * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #20 * The Magical World of Disney, episode #33.15: "Mickey's Happy Valentine Special" * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #75 * Have a Laugh!, episode #11 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions - Minnie * Love Tales DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse In Living Color: Volume 2 * Mickey and Minnie's Sweetheart Stories * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 10 - Best Pals: Mickey & Minnie * Have a Laugh!: Volume 3 Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were omitted from the short release due to time constraints: *The scene where Pluto takes the phone to Mickey, who sleepily tells Pluto not to bother him. *Pluto getting Mickey's suit ready. *Mickey accidentally dropping the tickets. Gallery Mickey's_Delayed_Date_1.jpg Mickey's_Delayed_Date_2.jpg Mickey's_Delayed_Date_3.jpg Mickey's_Delayed_Date_4.jpg 44105.jpg 44106.jpg 44108.jpg 44109.jpg 44110.jpg Forgot_the_tickets.png 44111.jpg 44112.jpg 44113.jpg 44114.jpg tve27383-19471003-1006.jpg tve31611-19471003-1006.jpg tve47375-19471003-1006.jpg MICKEYS DELAYED DATE.png Mickey dressed to impress.jpg Tumblr_njxmtnNBYn1qhcrb0o2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkezk6iUXO1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nkezk6iUXO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nlzj7xpouI1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nsop5wzVBX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:1947 shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts